Last Friday Night
by Sassyvampmama
Summary: My contest entry for I write the songs. After her graduation from LSU, Sookie and Pam embark on a celebratory trip that eerily resembles a certain Katy Perry song or two. AH/AU, OOC Rated M for language and implied sexual situations


**I Write The Songs. CONTEST ENTRY**

**TITLE:** Last Friday Night (TGIF) by Katy Perry

**CHARACTERS:** Eric Northman, Sookie Stackhouse, Pam Ravenscroft, and a token appearance by Bill Compton

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing; sadly for me, Charlaine Harris owns them all.

**PEN NAME:** SassyVampMama

**BETA NAME:** Misticbutterfly

**VIRGIN WRITER:** NO

**TEASER:** An informal tribute to Katy Perry. After her graduation from LSU, Sookie and Pam embark on a celebratory trip that eerily resembles a certain Katy Perry song or two. AH/AU, OOC Rated M for the hell of it (and for some course language and implied sexual situations).

* * *

My senior year in college had been the most grueling thing I had ever gone through. I decided to celebrate my early graduation with a trip to Las Vegas with my roommate Pam. Pam Ravenscroft was the Thelma to my Louise; while I was busy studying, she was getting her degree in partying. When I wasn't studying, I was being dragged out to some party Pam insisted we attend or to some get together in the city. On these occasions we usually got into some kind of craziness that resulted in the loss of my memory of the previous night's activities, and sometimes even a ticket or two.

On one of our legendary spring-break trips, we both woke up dressed in mermaid costumes on Venice Beach as the tide was coming in. Another time, I found myself waking up at the top of one of those dome-shaped jungle-gyms, my shorts were around my knees and a jungle-gym bar was between my thighs. Thankfully I still had my underwear on. Pam was passed out at the bottom of the twisty slide; her bra was around her waist in place of a belt on her mini-dress. I'm still not sure what happened that night. But nothing compared to what I woke up to this bright Saturday afternoon in Vegas.

*0*0*0*0*

"Pam, what would you say to an extended weekend in Vegas to celebrate my graduation?" I asked as I walked into the bathroom while Pam was putting on her make-up.

Pam turned to look at me, a mischievous glint already apparent in her eyes. "Las Vegas? Oh, just think of all the fun we could have in Vegas Sookie!"

"Before you go getting all Bonnie and Clyde on me, let me just remind you that while you may have been able to charm our way out of jail here in Louisiana on numerous occasions, things will be different in Vegas. They're used to girls like you there, so let's agree that we won't do anything crazy. Please, Pam?" I asked even though I already knew that there was no way she would keep a promise like that. Crazy was her middle name.

"Whatever, I'll promise to try not to do anything _overly_ crazy." she said as she turned back to the mirror to finish applying her eyeliner. "Hey, since you paid for my graduation trip last year, I'm paying for this one, so no bitching about price this time, alright."

"Pam…" I growled.

"Seriously Sookie, you're really gonna growl? Trust me; you're not old enough to be a cougar, so cut it out."

With that she put her eye pencil down and ran into her room. I followed her, knowing that she was probably already online looking up rates for flights to Vegas. Just as I walked in, Pam pulled up her Windows Media Player and started to play the new Katy Perry CD. The songs started to play on shuffle, and we giggled as Peacock came on. This has seriously got to be one of the most hilarious songs. I remembered playing it when my brother Jason was here last week and he so didn't get it. It was hilarious to listen to him walking around the mall with us singing "I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock," all afternoon.

As I was thinking about how embarrassed Jason was when I finally explained the meaning of the song to him, the songs changed and Last Friday Night started to play. I found myself moving my hips with the rhythm of the song as Pam grabbed her air-mike and we both started to sing along with our dear friend Katy.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed, but I forgot_

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards _

_Then got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

Pam stood up and grabbed my hands, spinning me around unexpectedly, and started grinding into my backside. Never one to allow a chance to dance to pass me by, I reached behind me and grabbed her hips to pull her body closer to mine. We danced with each other throughout the rest of the song, singing along, and generally having a great time. When the song ended, Pam took her seat again and called me over to her side so that we could decide when and where we would be staying while we were in Vegas. Once we had our plans finalized, we separated, and each of us went to our respective places of employment for the evening.

The next month flew by, and before I knew what was happening, I was walking across the stage at the LSU campus in Baton Rouge on a sunny Thursday afternoon to accept my diploma. I smiled what Pam had coined my 'crazy Sookie smile' as I shook hands with the Dean of Students, more than a little creeped out at the way he was staring at my chest. I mean really, I was wearing a commencement gown, and it wasn't like he could really see anything. Then again, I had yet to see him ever look a female in the eyes when he spoke to her. Thank goodness I was finally done with him and his creeptastic gazes.

I met Pam after the ceremony was over, and we headed back to our apartment to grab our bags and jump into a waiting yellow-cab, as we headed out for our fun filled weekend in Vegas. After a thankfully uneventful flight, we landed, grabbed our luggage and made our way to our hotel. We had found a great price on a hotel right off the Vegas Strip, so we knew that we would be right in the thick of things during our short stay. After checking in, Pam suggested that we hit the casinos, while I suggested grabbing something to eat. After a brief argument about which was truly the more important of the two, we compromised and decided to eat at one of the casinos buffets before hitting the blackjack tables.

As the night wore on, Pam drank free drink after free drink, and placed ever increasing bets on her hands. Though she was currently up, she was about to lose some serious money if the cards didn't play her way this hand. She had a queen of diamonds and a seven of spades in her hand and she had just raised the bet by $1800.00, crying, "Hit me, you crazy-ass monkey boy!" to the dealer. Though we all thought she was being stupid, she shushed us and confirmed her bet.

To my immense relief, the dealer flipped a three of clubs, leaving Pam the winner with a card score of 20 to the dealer's score of 18. It was at that point that I dragged her off to the quarter slots. I set her down at an empty machine with a roll of quarters and an empty bucket while I went to the cash-out counter. I cashed in her winnings, asking them to credit it to our room for the time being. When I returned, Pam was surrounded by a group of excited people, all of them clapping and yelling as the whistles of Pam's slot machine started blaring loudly, announcing her win. I watched as the number of credits kept rising, my eyes widening with every added zero. Pam was screaming, and I couldn't help but to scream right alongside her. Within seconds, the floor manager was standing at our side, the numbers still climbing and the whistles still going off. Seriously, the girl was having one hell of a lucky streak.

When the numbers had finally stopped at a sum that was completely outrageous, the floor manager inserted a plastic card into the machine and punched in some code, transferring the total of Pam's winnings to the little rectangle in his hand. We were escorted to a small room off to the side of the casino, where we were seated and brought a glass of champagne each. While we waited, we were given chocolates, fruit, and our glasses were constantly refilled.

We hadn't been waiting for very long before one of the most gorgeous men I had ever seen walked up to our table. This man was stunning; his piercing blue eyes seemed to plumb the depths of my soul, and the smirk on his face pinned me in place, causing my heart to stutter in my chest. His shoulder length locks were the color of early morning sunshine, and he had it tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck. His broad, muscular shoulders were shown off to perfection by a custom tailored black suit jacket, and matching black dress slacks that lovingly embraced his more than perfect ass. His slate grey dress shirt was unbuttoned just enough to hint at a tan expanse of collar bone and chest that screamed for the wanton attentions of my mouth and tongue. He looked like he could just as easily step right out of history and off of a pillaging Viking ship. _'He could plunder me any time,'_ I thought. I had to remind myself to shut my mouth as he began to speak to us in a deep baritone voice that had my panties melting in seconds.

"Hello Ladies, my name is Eric Northman, and on behalf of the hotel, I would like to upgrade your accommodations for the rest of your stay. I would also like to offer you free access to any of the dining establishments in the hotel, as well as complimentary concierge services. It will be my job to see to your needs while you are our guest. If you want or need anything, please feel free to contact my office anytime of the day or night. Someone will always be available to see to your requests." He said as he passed each of us a business card.

"Oh. My. God! You're so fucking HOT!" Pam screamed at him, and I could feel the heat of my embarrassment spreading across my cheeks as he turned away from her as politely as he could. I watched his eyes dilate as he looked at my blushing face, which only caused it to deepen and spread to my neck and chest. His eyes slowly followed the descent of the coloration, and as I watched the look in his eyes go from mildly interested to outright heated, he seemed to remember something. His body literally snapped to attention and his eyes jumped from my bust line and back up to my eyes. His Adams apple jumped as he cleared his throat before he attempted to speak.

"If I might get your names, ladies, it would help me make the necessary arrangements."

"I'm Pam Ravenscroft and this is my roommate, Sookie Stackhouse. She's single just in case you were wondering. Then again, so am I. I don't normally do guys, but for you, I'll make an except…"

"Pamela, don't you dare say another word!" I cut her off before she could say anything else to embarrass us.

"No problem, Miss Stackhouse. If you'll just excuse me, I'll be back momentarily." Eric said before he practically ran away from us.

"Oh Sookie, you chased that sexy piece of man meat away. Now who are we gonna party with?" Pam whined at me through her alcohol induced stupor.

"I seriously doubt that I scared him away Pam. Besides, he's an employee of the hotel. I'm sure that he couldn't party with us, even if he wanted to. Not that he would want to; I mean really, did you get a look at him? Holy shit!"

"I know, right. His ass is so tight I swear you could bounce a quarter off of it, and his shoulders… UNGH! And I bet he even has abs of steel to match his buns. I wouldn't mind getting a taste of him. Yummo!" Pam said as we watched him walk around a corner and back towards us, each of us speechless as we enjoyed the view.

"If you ladies would follow me, I'll show you to your new private bungalow." He began to walk away from us, turning his head to speak over his shoulder, and we blindly followed after him like the slack-jawed little fan girls we suddenly were.

"Once I have gotten you both situated, I will have one of the staff bring your things to you; so you don't need to worry about collecting them yourselves. We want you to relax and enjoy your time here," he said with a smirk in my direction before turning back to Pam and saying, "and of course, it wouldn't hurt our feelings if you were to return to the casino floor again throughout the rest of your stay."

Within a few minutes we were standing in front of a secluded little cottage that looked like it was right out of a fairy tale. There were creeping ivies all over the stone front, giving way only where the door and windows were. Eric pulled a pass key out of his jacket pocket and inserted it into the door lock. He waited for the green light to indicate that the door was unlocked before he held the door open for us to enter.

As we walked through the door, we were ensconced in a cozy little room that was filled with an understated elegance. Everything was cream colored- from the sofa to the carpeting; even the wooden furniture was painted a cream color. The continuity of creaminess was broken with some starkly contrasting brick red accents. Red throw pillows were placed on the couch and chairs, red candles adorned the tabletops and the fireplace, and paintings in various shades of red hung throughout the room. As we walked through the bungalow, the cream color theme stayed with us, each room only individualized by different colored accents.

Eric followed us through the rooms, showing us where different amenities could be found. I paused at the doorway to one of the bedrooms, gazing at the king-sized bed, when I felt his presence behind me. I swear I could feel the heat of his body caressing my back, and I knew that if I were to shift back even minutely I would be able to mold myself to him. I could already imagine how his silky blond hair would feel wrapped around my fingers.

"I can guarantee that the beds here are _very_ comfortable, Miss Stackhouse." He breathed those words into my ear, his mouth barely grazing my earlobe and his breath heating my neck. Before I could respond, he had turned and walked away, only stopping briefly to lay two pass keys on the table next to the front door on his way out.

Mentally chastising myself for becoming nothing more than a puddle at his words didn't really help me too much. My body knew what it wanted, and it wanted Eric Northman. I heaved a painful sigh of regret, knowing that it simply wasn't going to happen before I went to find my inebriated friend.

Pam had already made herself comfortable in the other bedroom. She had removed all of her clothing, opting to wrap herself in the fluffy opulence that was one of the hotel bathrobes instead. She was sitting on the side of her own king-sized, staring blankly at the painting of swirling blue lines hanging on the wall in front of her.

"Oh Sookie, I'm not feeling so good right now. Everything is spinning." Pam slurred at me.

"Come on, let's get you into bed, and you can sleep it off. We have all weekend to have fun. Don't worry, I'll wait for them to drop off our things, and I'll even hang your clothes just the way you like them." I said to her to soothe her.

"You really are the very bestest friend I could ever ask for. You know that I love you, right Sookie? I mean really, I love you so much, you're like my sister…" with that, Pam dissolved into a puddle of tears in the middle of her bed, her words becoming completely incoherent. I caught a few more 'I love you's,' and a 'you're so wonderful' thrown in every once in awhile, but that was it. Within a few minutes, Pam was asleep, and I made my way to the front room to wait for our things to be delivered.

I didn't have to wait long, after about five minutes I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to allow the young man who was carting our bags into the room, and thanked him with a generous tip when he had set them down in the living area. After he left, I grabbed our bags and brought them to the correct bedrooms. As I was hanging Pam's dresses in the small closet, I heard her mumble Eric's name, along with some very suggestive sounds. Hearing those sounds made me think of the man myself. I was again reminded of Katy's song, Last Friday Night. I absently sang the lyrics as I thought of all the naughty things I would like to do with him and to him.

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park _

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage a trios _

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_But this Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

I finally fell asleep very early on Friday morning with that refrain running through my head, and consequently, through my dreams as well.

The next morning started off good, if you can call 3:00 in the afternoon morning. I awoke to find that a huge fruit platter was waiting on the dining room table, along with a bottle of champagne and a pitcher of what I correctly assumed to be freshly squeezed orange juice. Mmmm, Mimosas…

When Pam finally woke up a little more than an hour after I did, I had already taken a shower and gotten ready for our evening. I had called the front desk to find out which shows were playing on The Strip, and was delighted to find out that Cirque du Soleil was doing a show called Viva Elvis at one of the neighboring hotels. What could possibly be more perfect for a down home southern girl than an Elvis show? Nothing I tell you, absolutely nothing. I requested tickets and had them charged to our room.

The moment Pam was ready we flew through the front door and into the casino's main dining area. We were treated to a steak and seafood dinner that was impressive to say the least. Towards the end of our meal, I saw Eric sauntering towards our table.

"Ladies, how are you faring this fine evening? I was told that you will be taking in a show, and I wanted to make sure that you know how to get there. Do you need any directions?" He asked in his panty dropping velvety voice.

"No, I think we'll be just fine. I downloaded some MapQuest directions earlier, but thank you Eric." I answered, my southern politeness not allowing my mouth to say what my mind was really thinking. _'Oh yes Eric, I need some directions… I need to know just how long and hard you are and if you like to be ridden or not…'_ Yeah, I'm so glad my Gran took the time to teach me my manners.

I was brought out of my current fantasy that involved him wearing a pair of tan suede chaps, a cowboy hat and cowboy boots, and nothing else by the sound of his voice speaking to us again. "I also wanted to tell you that that Viva Elvis performance is one of the better shows with Elvis impersonators in it here in Las Vegas right now. I will not be available when you return tonight, but please know that my staff has been informed that any wish you may have is to be fulfilled if at all possible. Goodnight ladies."

The rest of the night passed by in a blur of super-flexible Elvis impersonators, flashing lights and alcohol. I seemed to remember some idiot named Bill something-or-other trying to hit on me, though groping me might be a better term, at some point in the night. But I was sure that was only in my imagination since that same memory also included Eric in jeans and a T-shirt punching said idiot and carrying me out of the bar. I couldn't remember anything else after that.

*0*0*0*0*

I woke up the next day and found myself naked and wedged between two equally naked bodies, wondering just who was in my bed, or whose bed I was in. I quickly realized that one of the bodies was Pam, but I started to panic as I found that I couldn't immediately place the second decidedly masculine body. I looked around the room as I tried to calm myself and realized that I was in my room in the bungalow. Though it helped alleviate the need for Pam and I to find our way back to our temporary home, it didn't do much to help calm my worries about what had happened last night to lead to the tangled pile of naked limbs I was currently part of. I tried to sit up, but between the weight of the man draped over the right side of my body, Pam draped across my left side, and the high school marching band playing in my head, I wasn't getting very far on that front.

I groaned and immediately regretted doing so as the sound reverberated between my ears. This too reminded me of the first part of what was quickly becoming this weekend's theme song; Last Friday Night.

_There's a stranger in my bed_

_There's a pounding in my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a mini bar_

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

_Barbies on the barbecue_

_This a hickey or a bruise?_

I was half tempted to check the hotel pool for plastic pink flamingos just to see how closely my life resembled Katy's art.

After carefully wriggling my way out of the tangled mess of body parts, I made my way to the bathroom and into the shower. I grabbed the shampoo and massaged it into my hair and scalp, loving the feeling of the hot water washing away the weight of unremembered transgressions. I leaned forward and ran my head under the showerhead, the pressure of the water relaxing my neck and shoulders as I watched the bubbles circle the drain. I was startled out of my relaxation by a pair of large hands circling my waist and pulling me backwards towards what could only be described as a wall with an erection. A very, very large erection. WHOA Nelly!

I jumped away from the man behind me, and tried to spin to face him but ended up slipping instead. I landed sideways on my knees, and as I turned to look up at him, I was intimately introduced to his proud cock. It was right at eye level, and I was struck by the sudden urge to lick it. Barely holding on to my pride, I backed as far away from him as I could in the tight confines of the shower stall.

"Umm, I don't know who you are, or what we did last night, but I'm not normally this kind of girl." I said to the faceless walking erection.

A deep chuckle filled the steamy bathroom, as those strong hands reached down and hooked under my arms to pull me to my feet. For the first time I looked up at his face and I was struck speechless. I was in the freakin' shower with Eric Northman… and did I mention that WE WERE NAKED?

"Now Lover, trust me when I say that I know exactly what kind of girl you really are." He said with a smirk, the huskiness of his voice only punctuating what his ever-ready erection was already telling me.

"I don't think so. You might have had some fun with us last night, but I just don't think that it's gonna happen again Buster," I said while poking him in the chest with my index finger. "I was raised to be a good girl, and though I might have done a few things that would make my Gran cry last night while I was drunk, I won't be repeating any of those things this morning. So kindly get out of my way."

I exited the shower and wrapped myself in a hotel robe before he could utter another word. I flew to my bedroom and shook a still unconscious Pam awake. "Pam, wake up. Oh my God, Pam, I think we did something really stupid last night."

"Mphfffer hannnnve mfffpt," she mumbled into one of the pillows scattered across my bed.

"What? Come on Pam, we have some serious issues this morning. Like the sexy Viking God in the shower."

"Well of course Eric's in the shower; you poured a bottle champagne all over him last night after your wedding, right before you licked it off of him."

Generations of proud Stackhouse women rolling over in their graves say what?

I looked down at my left hand and noticed the sparkling gold band that encircled my ring finger for the first time. Holy Shit, was I living all the Katy Perry songs now?


End file.
